Taking what is owed to me
by GodDoubleDamnit
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a very dear friend of mine. I hope she loves it and this will be the first part. If she wants more then I shall make more.


As I sat in the janitor's closet, I thought to myself about how I got here. I am waiting for the bell to ring to let the kids head to lunch and then I shall go after my target. You see one of my pets owes me an enormous debt, and I have come to claim it. Her name? We will call her Carrie. You see for christmas she promised me a pair of her panties and she had failed to produce them. I waited two months, and she never sent them to me so the other day I informed her I will come collect them. She even taunted me further by saying that she would love to see me try. Now I wait in this closet as the seconds tick by. In this day and age it is difficult to sneak into a highschool and it's even harder to get past the camera but I have taught myself the entire layout of this school. You may think it is creepy, but it is the game we play and I never lose. I was snapped out of my haze when the bell rang… I heard the kids talking and going to lunch. Slowly I cracked the door open and looked down the hall to spot her room. She stood as the beautiful goddess speaking to the kids that were leaving before she went back into her class room. When I heard the heavy metal doors slam down the hall signaling the kids were clear I moved quickly. I still do not know why to this day I made my foot steps quiet but I did it as I moved to her door. I peeked through the tiny window in the door and saw sitting at her desk going through her purse. Time for me to work my magic… I hid a large piece of paper under my shirt with some tape. I opened the door silent and stepped in. With my back to the door I put the piece of paper over the window so no one would interrupt us. She did not notice me as the door clicked shut and I locked it. She was fumbling with something and dropped it onto the ground. NOW! I moved quickly but silently to her chair as she bent over and picked it up. It was her wallet and back into the bag I slid my hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "Hello Carrie you have a debt to settle." She jumped in my hands with a surprised yelped. I felt her hot breath caress my hand as her hands moved to grip my wrist, but this was all the struggling she would do. She silently nodded. I was so close to her and her perfume smelled heavenly. The black dress she wore had white roses here and there. It was a tiny bit baggy but still showed off those wonderful curves. Her large breasts heaved with each breath and I could clearly see down to her bra. I helped her stand up and bent her over the desk. Pulling her dress up to reveal her purple panties a smile appeared on my face. I sat down in her chair and leaned forward placing my nose to her panties right where her womanhood was. Inhaling her scent I pulled her close as I was finally dining on the sweet scent of my pet. I saw her put a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape her. I pulled her panties to the side to expose her sweet and wet womanhood. Even though we just started it was already so very wet. My tongue slithered out and began to caress her pussy lips slowly. It was lunch time and I was going to enjoy every moment of this wonderful meal. As my tongue lavished her sweet slit I started to taste her. There are no words in the human language to describe how sinfully tasty her pussy is. The sweet taste will forever be engrained into my memory! As my tongue traveled south to her hooded clit I started to lick at it before pulling the hood down to reveal her sensitive and swollen clit. Her juices started to drip on the flood as I had my tongue loving lash against that exposed clit, I could see her hand over her mouth doing it best to stop any and all sound but still some of them came through. Her hips started to rotate slowly and she backed up to allow me even better access to her pussy. I moved both of my hands to her ass and slapped it once to punisher her. The surprise yelp filled the room and then I moved in for the brutal assault that would take place. Using my thumbs I spread her pussy lips to expose her pussy and open it for me. My tongue dashed inside and started to twirl around violently inside of her. This relentless assault spurred her on even more. She gripped the desk and I knew she would break soon enough. I used my left thumb to strum along her clit while my tongue continued it hellish attacked inside of her. I could feel her walls shaking and clenching my tongue as she got closer. Her juices were now flooding out of her slit and onto my tongue. I was gorging myself on that sweet nectar of the gods that flowed through her like a river. Her womanhood was now squeezing and gripping my tongue trying to trap it inside of her. She removed her hand and spoke softly. "Master I am going to cum!" Her voice just a whisper but behind it flowed out pleasure and lust. With a twirl and a spin inside of her my tongue tore its way around her sensitive insides until finally she moaned loudly and thrust her hip back. I pulled my tongue from her slit and moved the panties just in time to catch all of her honey juices that squirted out hard. Her juices sprayed through her thin panties and onto my face and chest. She slumped onto the desk with her body rising and lowering with each breath. Now it was time for the next part. I grabbed a device from my pocket I pulled her panties down to her ankles. I slid the device up and down her slit to gather as much juice as it could. I slapped her ass once more time and using one hand I moved her hands to her ass. "Spread them." I commanded her. She paused only for a moment before she did. Using my tongue I make her naughty little hold for what was next. I put the tip of the device against her asshole and started to push it in. This butt plug had a host of unique features to it. One of those was it was remote operated by phone. She looked back in surprised and I just put a finger to my lip to sush any question she had. The wonderful emotion of my pets face as I continued to push it in send shivers down my spine. "You will keep this inside of you until I tell you to remove it." I pulled her panties away from her ankles and put them to my nose. Once again I inhaled my pets smell so deeply from these dripping wet panties. Pulling out a plastic ziploc bag I slid them in and zealed them. Once they were in my pocket I pulled her dress down and helped her back into her seat. "I am at room 2021 at the hotel off of the 5. You will go to my room once you are done with work." I told her as I pulled out a second phone and slid it between her breast. Keep this on and somewhere where I can hear you. Her eyes half open, her cheeks flushed, her smiled was that of a cherish cat, she just nodded slowly. Grabbing the back of her head I forced her into a deep kiss, our tongues dancing inside of her mouth as I pushed some of her love honey onto her tongue. After breaking the kiss she relaxed in her chair and twitched a few times. She appeared to be spent. "Master I am sorry and I love you." Was all she could say as she stared at me. "I know…" A massive smile appeared on my face as I walked to the door. I pulled down the piece of paper and unlocked the door. I knew I didn't have to say anything else. She would not fail me a second time. Once again I was in the hall and had to make my way back to my car with no one seeing me because tonight I am going to take my pet for the first time and make sure she knows who the fuck she belongs to.


End file.
